Maokai/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "To defy the natural order has consequences." - Maokai was once a peaceful nature spirit dwelling in an idyllic forest, but the arrogance of humans brought an end to that life. Now he is a gnarled shadow of his former self, twisted by dark magics that defied the natural order of life and death. Infused with power he never asked for, the mighty treant has become a vengeful force of nature, sundering his enemies with wild and iron-hard as he searches Valoran for the means to restore the Shadow Isles to its former glory. Before the Shadow Isles became a land of death, the islands teemed with natural life and beauty. This was never truer than in the isles' sacred forest: a paradise of thriving trees and countless species, both animal and spirit alike. When the of the Shadow Isles ordered his sorcerers to crack open the barrier separating life and death, the forest served as a well of power the magi drank deeply from. The sorcerers' ritual succeeded in corrupting the cycle of life and unleashing forces they could not hope to contain. Vitality seeped from every living thing in the Shadow Isles: great trees withered into gnarled husks, people warped into twisted shades, and forest spirits became hollow wisps. Maokai, the strongest spirit of the sacred forest, watched in horror as his world crumbled and died around him. He fought to mend the wound in the world, but could not halt the destruction wrought by human folly. As the ghastly energies sought to overwhelm the great spirit, he made one last desperate attempt to preserve the life of the land. Maokai inhabited the ancient oak at the heart of the forest's spiritual power. There he gathered the essence of the isles into the tree as the corruption of undeath clawed hungrily at anything within reach. Fortified by boundless magic, Maokai could not be consumed entirely, though the spirit was not left unscathed. Maokai, now saturated with the essences of life and death, became fused with the ancient oak and contorted into an abomination. For ages, pain and grief were the only companions the spirit had. His boughs grew heavy as he wept at the desolation of everything he had known and loved, and his roots tore from the earth as he raged at the reckless sorcerers that had ruined his home. But all was not lost. Maokai had preserved the last vital spark remaining in the Shadow Isles, and with it, the hope of returning life to the land. Like moths to a flame, the tormented shades of the Shadow Isles were drawn to the living essence within Maokai. The spirit guarded the seed of life from the relentless undead, but Maokai knew he could not fend them off forever. He needed to escape the land of death his home had become, so he cast himself into the sea and trusted in nature to guide him towards a living land. There he hoped to find the means to cast out the forces of undeath and restore life to the Shadow Isles. |-|1st= "I will use this power until I am free of it." - The twisting magical energies unleashed by mages during the Rune Wars caused an incredible amount of devastation to the natural world. The League was established to control the use of this magic by confining it to the Fields of Justice. By limiting its use to there, they thought that they could prevent it from doing further harm to the environment. It seemed that they were successful until Maokai came into being. During a League match on the Twisted Treeline, Maokai, an ancient oak that stood above the upper jungle, spontaneously roared to life. Ripped from the natural balance by arcane forces, his sentience was forged in chaos. Before the Adjudicators of the League could step in and suppress him, he slew all six champions participating in the match. The scholars of the Arcanum Majoris took a keen interest in him, as they were eager to discover the secrets of his animation. Maokai was furious, however. He abhorred the existence that was thrust upon him; he felt it was a corruption of nature. He learned to communicate with people in hopes of finding a way to be returned to his former, true state. Seizing the opportunity, the League offered a trade. They would research a way to revert him so long as he agreed to fight in the League of Legends. Maokai was indifferent to verdicts rendered by the League, but he was eager to punish summoners for their wanton use of magic. He agreed to the terms under one condition: once they learned how to turn him back, they would never animate another tree again. He wears a lantern on the Fields of Justice to set him apart from the other trees, and as a warning to the 'animals' that would do him harm. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 14 February, 21 CLE ;Observation A frenzy erupts on the Twisted Treeline. scurry in every direction, detonating in multicolored explosions of arcane energy. League Champions and summoners alike rush onto the field to contain an uprooted that is not only moving, but also attacking everything in sight. The tree is visibly confused over his violent birth into awareness, and he involuntarily conjures an of magic. The storm grows as it absorbs energy from the magical and physical attacks being directed at the verdant force, until suddenly the torrent explodes with enough power to kill everyone present. A bright orange falls over the scene as appears, shielding the group from death. As the dust clears, the tree is contained in an earthen dome by League representatives, and immediately whisked away to the Institute of War for further examination. ;Reflection The room Maokai found himself in was cavernous, with a reflecting pool stretching across the entire expanse of the floor. A human adorned in flowing purple robes stood in the middle of the room, reflections of light from the pool dancing across her. "An honor to make your acquaintance." The woman bowed deeply, admiration glowing in her eyes as she beheld the treant. "I shall be administering your judgment for entry into the League." Maokai exploded into a rage. "Judgment? You humans woke me, and created this abomination of life, and now you stand and judge me?" The summoner did not respond. She raised her arms and muttered an incantation under her breath. The floor swam beneath him, and suddenly the room dissolved away. His roots tingled with familiarity as he found himself standing in a large expanse of trees. The forest around him stood tall, with strong trunks and leaves of every color - this was his home as it had existed eons ago. He ached for what was long passed. Suddenly, the surrounding terrain exploded. The ground surrounding Maokai sunk and bubbled in grotesque ways. Vegetation as far as the eye could see began to melt with a sickening hissing sound. Humans were running panicked through the forest under a rain of bullets and chemicals. A boy fell to the ground, struck by a stray bullet. The summoner and Maokai were invisible to the chaos erupting around them, but somehow the boy looked straight at them, the life in his bright eyes quickly fading. The ground below Maokai changed again, accelerating until it became a blur. Maokai stood, trembling, as the scenery assaulted all his new found senses. The acrid odor of trees melting in a pool of acid. A beautiful island the color of the sky splitting asunder into three. A beautiful, ancient city of white quartz twisting into itself in impossible ways, defying the laws of time and space. Maokai closed his eyes, weary. The League must have assumed they were showing him something new, but it was nothing he hadn't already known. He had stood for centuries, absorbing the pain and sorrow from the abuses wrought upon the land and the life in its soil. The summoner spoke quietly, holding the scene that flashed before them in reverence. "We do not ask for any of this, yet it is brought upon us by those who would do evil. By joining the League, you can help us prevent these things from happening." Maokai's disgust had not subsided. "You humans are the ones who are causing this. You ask me to feel for you when all I see is the hatred you bring onto yourselves. When you see your children being overrun with weapons, I see the fallen trees carved into your instruments of destruction. I see the land which has existed before you and which will continue to exist after you suffer for your petty squabbles." "Knowing all this, would you still choose to go back?" She asked. The treant hesitated, surprising himself. "Or will you continue to stand, impassively, believing that you can affect none of this?" Her accusatory tone snapped him from his momentary hesitation. "Your wars are no concern of mine. You deign to awaken me to the pain you humans suffer, but before you gave me this curse I already knew your pain and suffering. When the earth absorbs the blood of your children, it cries. I have withstood this longer than you can even imagine. We of the earth do not feel, and thus I am not of the conviction to change how you humans live or die." The summoner's eyes darkened. It was not the response the League wanted, but it was the only one they were going to get. "Then what will you do?" "I will walk this path until you can turn me back, as promised." He paused, and one could swear that something akin to a smile twisted the tree's mouth. "Until then, I will punish you magic users with these hands you were kind enough to bestow upon me." Composing herself, the summoner expelled the illusion with a sweep of her hands. "Very well. That is your answer." She turned on her heel and walked away without another word. Maokai watched her go, impassively. He noticed the young boy's blood from the illusion lingering in a puddle on the floor, though the body had been whisked away. The treant started to walk past it, but suddenly stopped and turned. With slow, deliberate movements, he yanked off a chunk of his roots and laid them gingerly in the pool of blood. The roots began to absorb the blood, slowly at first, and then desperately, as if the blood could not be held back. The roots jumbled together into a mess of knots, and then a emerged. It looked up at him with innocent eyes. Another chance at life. Something inside the ancient tree moved, though what it was he had no idea. He knew that someday he would return to stillness, but things would never be the same. Previous Abilities % maximum health}}. |targeting = Sap Magic is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = The enhanced attack will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. * Sap Magic can be and / or miss if Maokai is (will not be consumed) but cannot be or (the enhanced attack will be) * Sap Magic will not be consumed if Maokai is at full health or if it is used on structures. |additional = * Maokai can gain stacks from nearby enemy champions he has no of. * Sap Magic only gains one charge from multi-hit abilities ( , ) }} Maokai releases an arcane shockwave in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, them for seconds, and all enemies near Maokai. |leveling = % |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Arcane Smash is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = }} Maokai dashes to the target enemy, becoming untargetable for the duration, dealing magic damage on arrival (capped at 300 against minions and monsters) and briefly them. |leveling = % of target's maximum health}} |range = 525 |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Twisted Advance is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Twisted Advance will cancel mid-dash if Maokai's target dies or becomes untargetable. * Maokai will continue to chase his target even if he loses sight of them (if he does, sometimes a visual bug will occur where Maokai freezes mid-dash, but he will still reach them and root them) * Maokai will follow any dash or blink except , , , , and . * Becoming untargetable during Twisted Advance will prevent Maokai from being hit by non-targeted abilities ( , ) as well as stop turrets and non-champion units from targeting him. * Maokai can interact with while untargetable, allowing him to root targets near . }} Maokai flings a Sapling to the target location, remaining there and granting around itself. |description2 = Upon spotting an enemy, the Sapling chases them for up to seconds, exploding upon impact or at the end of its duration, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon detonation and them by 50% for 1 second. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = | | | }} |speed = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Sapling Toss is a ground-targeted area of effect with a summon component. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage from either the sapling's impact or its explosion. |additional = * Sapling Toss grants of the target location even while the Sapling in flight. * Unlike the Saplings will continue to chase their target even if they lose of them (but they do not prioritize champions so they will chase the first target they encounter) * Saplings will appear on the map as minions despite being untargetable and invulnerable. * Saplings cannot stack on top of each other (they will move a short distance away from one another if they are aimed at the same location) }} Maokai creates a magical vortex around himself for up to 10 seconds, reducing non-turret damage dealt to himself and allies in the vortex by 20% for the duration and storing double the amount absorbed, capping at Vengeful Maelstrom's base damage. |description2 = At the end of its duration or upon reactivating Vengeful Maelstrom, Maokai detonates the vortex, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. |leveling2 = | }} |range = 475 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana + 30 Mana Per Second |targeting = Vengeful Maelstrom is a self-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Vengeful Maelstrom will toggle off automatically if Maokai either cannot afford the mana cost to upkeep it or if he dies during it. * Vengeful Maelstrom's damage reduction is calculated after both armor and magic resistance (does not reduce true damage) }} Sapling Toss old2.png|2nd Sapling Toss (E) Vengeful Maelstrom.png|2nd Vengeful Maelstrom (1st R) Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Joke : ''Maokai bounces a on his foot, throws it in the air and eats it. The then comes out of his arm and returns to his hand. * * ;Taunt : ''Maokai throws a on the ground and stomps it. * * ;Laugh : ''Maokai's and begin to laugh before Maokai silences them. * * * Previous Splash Art Maokai OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Maokai Maokai CharredSkin old.jpg|1st Charred Maokai Maokai TotemicSkin old.jpg|1st Totemic Maokai Maokai FestiveSkin old.jpg|1st Festive Maokai Maokai GoalkeeperSkin old.jpg|1st Goalkeeper Maokai Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** Fixed a bug where chaining certain dashes together would cause the second dash to last for the same duration as the first. This is why ''Twisted Advance took so long to reach a target after exiting . ;V7.24 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base armor increased to 39 from 30. ;V7.17 * ** Healing procing when attacking a ward. ;V7.16 * ** Target's maximum health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from at all ranks. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.13 * Stats ** Base health increased to 565 from 540. * ** Range increased to 3000 from 2500. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.11 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Base healing reduced to from ** Health ratio on heal increased to maximum health}} from maximum health}} * ** Maximum health AP ratio reduced to from . ** Sapling base movement speed reduced to 400 at all levels from level)}}. ** Sapling movement speed is increased when you have boots: *** Increases to 425 with . *** Increases to 445 with , , , and . *** Increases to 460 with and . ** Brush sapling damage changed to 67% on detonation and two ticks of 67% each from 100% on detonation and two ticks of 50% each. Total damage unchanged. ** Sapling duration in brush changed to 30 per 100 bonus health)}} seconds from . ;V7.10 May 17th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug allowing it to be casted globally. ;V7.10 * ** Procing against structures. ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Cast time now scales down with attack speed. * ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Maximum knockback distance increased to 300 from 275. * ** Mana cost increased to from 60 at all ranks. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum health ratio increased to from % target's maximum health}}. * ** Fixed a bug that caused Nature's Grasp to fire without going on cooldown if Maokai died while casting it. ;V7.9 * General ** New splash artwork for , and . * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 90. ** Health regeneration reduced to 5 from 7. ** Base armor increased to 30 from . * ** Maokai gathers magical energy from the nature around him. Every few seconds, his next attack uses that energy to heal him for % maximum health)}}. Each time Maokai casts a spell or if struck by an enemy's spell, Sap Magic's cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds. Will not trigger if . ** seconds * ** Renamed Bramble Smash from Arcane Smash. ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Closer targets are knocked back slightly more. ** Slow increased to 99% at all ranks from %. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost changed to from 75. ** Damage changed to from % of target's maximum health}}. ** Root duration reduced to seconds from . * ** New ability icon. ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. ** Sapling duration reduced to 30 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage scaling with . ** Damage now scales with % of target's maximum health}}. ** Slow reduced to 35% from 50%. ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from 1. ** Sapling duration is increased to seconds when placed in brush. ** Sapling placed in brush deals double damage over 2 seconds to all enemies hit. ** Damage is capped at 300 against non-champions, and 600 when placed in brush. * ** Maokai summons a colossal wall of brambles and thorns that slowly advances forwards, dealing magic damage and rooting any enemies struck for (0.18 per 100 units). This is capped at 1000 units traveled.}} seconds. ** 100 ** seconds ** 2500 ;V7.4 * ** Mana cost increased to from 45 at all ranks. * ** Dealing magic damage on landing impact. ;V6.11 * Stats ** Health regen reduced to 7 from ** Health regen growth reduced to from * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 6 at all ranks ;V6.6 * Stats ** Magic resistance increased to 32 from 30 ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0 * ** Sapling duration increased to seconds from 35 at all ranks ** Saplings stacking on top of each other ** Saplings thrown at the same location shuffle a short distance away from one another ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 43 from 46 ;V5.17 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V5.7 * ** Heal changed to % maximum health}} from 7 at all levels ;V4.20 * Visual Update ** New models and textures for Classic, Totemic, Charred, and Festive ** Animations updated ** New Classic artwork ** New ability icons ;V4.17 * ** Maximum bonus damage reduced to from ;V4.14 * ** Base damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from * ** Has a maximum duration (10 seconds) ;V4.11 * ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 55 ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2 * ** Cast time ** Mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13 at all ranks ** Damage changed to % of target's maximum health}} from ** Deals 300 maximum damage to minions and monsters ** Cast range reduced to 525 from 650 * ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Impact damage reduced to from ** Explosion damage reduced to from ** Explosion slows enemies hit by 50% for 1 second ** Sapling movement speed changed to 450 (+ Maokai's bonus movement speed) from 475 * ** Targeting changed to self from ground ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 75 ** Radius reduced to 475 from 550 ** Absorbed damage is displayed as floating text (like shield mitigation) ;V4.6 * ** Slow value not matching tooltip ** Slow increased to % from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 22 from 18 ;V4.2 * ** Incorrect bonus damage per 1 damage absorbed ( instead of the intended 2) ;V3.15 * ** Icon has a counter showing current stored damage ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310 ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Explosion particle being visible in fog of war ;August 7th Hotfix * ** Maokai becoming untargetable or disappearing after casting and rooting ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Allied-ultimate HUD indicator will turn grey on-cast ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Incorrect values displaying per rank ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Maokai will attempt to attack the target enemy champion he roots ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Maokai can heal while silenced ;V1.0.0.115 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 82 ** Armor growth increased to 4 from ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305 ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Reducing true damage ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Base damage increased to from * ** Sapling duration increased to 35 seconds from 25 * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 at all ranks from ** Cost per second reduced to 30 at all ranks from ** Cast time reduced by 50% ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Rank-up tooltip incorrectly displaying increasing cost values ** Death animation not playing ;V1.0.0.111 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Maokai